Starry Night
The First Halo 3 TV AD 1:00min long SHzL4AfeSDE .]] ]] Starry Night is a short CG spot recently released on 12/04/06 as an ad for Halo 3. Video Breakdown It begins with a young boy and girl lying in grass contemplating the existence of life on other planets. Who they are and where they are is unknown and up for debate.http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=765343 The boy turns to look at the girl, but instead sees the Master Chief's helmet laying on the ground. It suddenly transitions to the Master Chief's point of view, with the sound of the two kids screaming merging into a Wraith's mortar detonating. The Master Chief is laying on the desert floor looking at his fallen helmet. The Master Chief gets up and various voices are heard in the background as he puts it back on and picks up his dropped Assault Rifle, and we see what appears to be a destroyed Mongoose flipped-over behind him. After clipping the weapon on his back (it seems to be held by magnets), he uses a device, temporarily known as a "Shield Grenade", to protect himself from an incoming plasma mortar, which destroys the overturned Mongoose in front of him. The Chief takes off running and holsters what appears to be the M6D Pistol from Halo 1 and detaches the Assault Rifle from his back. He jumps over a ledge to combat Brutes dressed in new armor, and redesigned Wraiths. The ad suddenly ends, and the logo for Halo 3 is shown while the Halo Theme is played in the background. The Kids The kids, the clumps of grass around them, were real. The CGI doesn’t begin until you see the Chief’s helmet for the first time.Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/8/2006 3:47 PM PST. As for who the kids seen at the beginning are Bungie has yet to give a straight answer. They may or may not be John and another female Spartan. KP has confirmed that the trailer took place on Earth: ::Konrad - Frankie, WHERE does the trailer take place? ::KP - The trailer takes place on earth.Bungie Forums with Frankie and KP However, he could have been talking about the second half of the commerical where John wakes up from his dream in a battle on Earth. At the end of the scene with the children the Master Chief's helmet is where the girl was laying down, indicating that the boy is looking at the helmet. It is also speculated that the girl is Kelly, one of John's friends. This implies that the boy in the ad is a young John-117 and John is having a flashback to one of his memories during his training on Reach (Something backed up by the non-Earth night sky). Transcript (Two kids are laying in the grass, looking up at the stars.) Boy: "You ever wonder what's up there?" Girl: "Like what?" Boy: "Maybe someone up there is wondering what it's like here." Girl: "I guess. Do you think we'll ever meet them?" Boy: "I hope so. Don't you?" (He turns to look at the girl, but instead sees a MJOLNIR helmet.) (Master Chief wakes up. Myriad voices are heard, some in his head, others from his radio.) Girl: "Do you think we'll ever meet them?" (He puts on his helmet, and regains his balance.) Girl (faintly) : "Time to go" Cortana: "Chief, leave me." Soldier #1 (radio): "Is anyone out there?" Soldier #2 (radio): "Chief!" Soldier #3 (radio): "Marines! Fall back now!" Sergeant (radio): "Any sign of the Chief?" Soldier #4 (radio): "Negative, Sarge. I think we lost him." Master Chief: (looking up at incoming mortars, pulls out shield grenade) "Not yet." (He throws the grenade onto the ground, creating a shield that protects him from the blast. After the dust clears, he holsters the pistol and grabs the assault rifle on his back and runs forward. He leaps off a cliff into a group of enemies, and the ad ends.) Bungie Official: "Product not yet rated" Video Trivia *One of the voices the Master Chief hears while regaining his balance (Soldier #2 above) sounds like Sgt. Johnson, meaning perhaps that it is another voice in his head, like Cortana's or the girl's. *The pistol Master Chief was wielding resembles the M6C *When Master Chief grabs the MA5C Assault rifle, the "On" button and Marathon logo are clearly visible. *One of the brutes is using a Gravity Hammer *A few of the brutes are using Spikers. *Master Chief jumps into a crowd of Brutes and New Wraiths in last seconds of the ad *When the Chief activates the shield grenade, you can clearly see the Mongoose in front of the chief right before the mortar round makes contact. *The shield apparently has a few weak spots. If you look really closely, when Master Chief activates the shield, the 'plates' focus forward, and the shield is lacking in the back. It would make sense, if Bungie were to incorporate it into multiplayer. *The shield does not come from the shield grenade; it comes from the Master Chief's armor. Therefore, it can be assumed that the shield grenade is some form of amplifying the MJOLNIR suit's shields into a much more resilient 'shield bubble'. Sources Category: Cinematics